An example of such an overall system is a train braking system featuring brakes of different types.
Embedded systems are increasingly being used which are safety-critical and are networked with other functions. The increasing range of functions as well as the increasing networking of functions require quality assurance measures that increase the reliability and the safety of the technical systems. These measures typically include fault analysis and fault detection. In such cases test methods, statistical analysis methods and fault analysis methods are used. The quantitative analysis of fault scenarios is highly rated, especially in safety systems.
An example of a safety-critical overall system is a train braking system which is also made up of a number of subsystems or part systems featuring brakes of different brake types. To obtain approval for trains and to furnish proof that the overall technical system satisfies specific technical and availability requirements, it is necessary to determine the probability of occurrence which specifies whether the overall braking system fulfills a predefined system performance, for example, whether the aggregated braking force of all brakes is sufficient for all scenarios